


Good morning

by YouAreMyMoonshine



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff because it's what those boys deserve, Gay, M/M, Male/Male, Okumura Eiji - Freeform, ash lynx - Freeform, asheiji, banana fish - Freeform, first attempt at AshEiji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMoonshine/pseuds/YouAreMyMoonshine
Summary: Ash and Eiji spend their morning together
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Good morning

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to publish this like a week ago but forgot all about it. But basically this is my first attempt at writing AshEiji so be n i c e

It was early in the morning, the sun rising up to replace the moon. Rays of sunlight shown into a bedroom where two boys were asleep together in a big bed.

The blonde had his arms wrapped around the waist of the other, pulling him close to spoon the smaller boy, holding him close as he slept. White, clean bedding was thrown over them, it only covering them partially from the two moving around in their sleep to find comfort.

Eiji awoke with a smile when feeling arms embrace him. He squirmed around to face the boy in front of him, leaning forward to give his cheek a sloppy kiss. He gave him a few more, pausing when seeing Ash's jade green eyes peer into his own then watched as they fluttered back to a close.

Ash beamed sleepily. "Morning," he mumbled.

"Good morning," Eiji replied softly. "You want to get up?"

Ash shook his head and tightned his grip around Eiji, burrying his face into his shoulder. He heard the boy in his arms sigh.

"We have to get up at some point."

"Mm," Ash muttered. "Wake me up at noon." 

Eiji let out a huff and pushed away from Ash's grip, ignoring his grumbling and sat up, getting up on his feet. He leaned down to kiss his lover one last time and moved to the doorway, before leaving he looked over at the bed and said: "You're welcome to join me."

"Mhm," was his response and Eiji left, walking downstairs and headed into the kitchen.

He set up a kettle, setting it on the stove then moved to search the pantry, looking for something to eat. He jumped at the sound of the kettle whistling loudly and moved it off the burner. He tried to reach up and grab a teapot resting in a high cupboard.

Frustrated, he tried getting on hit tiptoes, grinning when successfully grasping it. He turned in surprise when hearing a light chuckle behind him. 

"I can get a step stool for you if you'd like, it'll make things easier for you," Ash had said, a smug grin playing at his lips.

Eiji nudged his shoulder, a light shade of pink tinting his cheeks. "Shut up. You're not that much taller than me." Then turned around to set the teapot on the counter.

He tried to hide his smile when feeling arms envelope around him once again. Ash's blonde hair brushing against his cheek as he rested his chin on his shoulder. "I love you," he muttered between giving him gentle kisses.

"I love you too."


End file.
